undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Atticus Freyon
Quick Description Atticus Freyon is a 45 year old Inpyre and the father (specifically, adoptive) of Alyssum Freyon. Like his daughter, he is a SOUL Stalker, only consuming SOULs to pass each year. Unlike Alyssum and majority of Inpyres, he has not been traumatized enough to get a special ability, so he does not have one. It doesn't seem to affect him, though, as he appears quite fine to be powerless. He is also a very educated Inpyre and is a firm believer of equality for all monsters, not just Inpyres in general. But also underneath that seemingly stoic personality is a very warmhearted and devoted father who loves his daughter with all of his heart and SOUL. Atticus was one of the few survivors (and only survivor of his family) of the Malware Massacre, as he was only five years old when it had happened. Profile Appearance Atticus is a typical male Inprye, standing at 6'5" and weighing roughly 190 pounds. He has light grey skin, and he was born with no eyes, but he can still see through them. However, since it rendered him with poor vision, he wears glasses, as he finds contacts "useless," for his situation. His horns are Scimitar-Horned Oryx styled. He has short, but well combed black hair. His teeth are extremely sharp. His black thorns are on his back, and they are hidden too. His small wings are black, as well as his long tail. He wears a white collar and button up shirt, while wearing a black tie and beige vest over it. He also wears beige colored pants with black, casual shoes. He describes himself as "casual, and generally not expressive at clothes." Personality Atticus is characterized as being one of the smartest Inpryes around, being able to configure perplexing problems in a matter of minutes. His speeches are long, and they are full of vocabulary that Alyssum generally doesn't use. However, Alyssum has seen a side to him that nobody really sees during the day. He is very quiet, much like Alyssum, and he spends his free time catering to his garden full of alyssums. He's just a simple man living a simple life, but he's also willing to give his life up to protect Alyssum if need be. He would do anything for his daughter, and he has told her numerous times that he keeps that promise. Atticus treats everyone equally no matter what, unlike most people from his now destroyed city. He fights for what he thinks is right, which is a trait that weirdly gets him respect. Not only that, but he's naturally known to stay calm in almost every situation because he's able to think strategically about it. Alyssum describes this trait as a trait she wants to master but knows she probably won't. Going along with him being naturally calm, he is also well known by others to be quite stoic when speaking to others, kind of like a robot, and often doesn't convey emotion in his talks. He can get blunt sometimes but not too often. Backstory Atticus was one of many children, being the second oldest out of the six kids that were born. As a child, he was influenced by his parents and siblings, and during this time with his family was when he was at his calmest. He was adored by his mother and father, making it seem as if he was the eldest. His siblings were only little babies, yet Atticus adored and loved all of them the same. Everything seemed to go just fine for the Freyon family. At least until it happened. When Atticus was five years old, the Malware Massacre happened. It wiped out a huge chunk of the Inpyre population and also destroyed Kilon in the process. Out of all of Atticus's family members, he was the only survivor. And he was only five years old, too, as the incident happened 40 years ago. Yet he did not see their corpses, therefore he was not too traumatized. And even though he was, it was not enough to grant him a special ability. He was then raised by a few survivor Inpyres, but yet Atticus was an aggressive individual, possibly due to the lack of an actual parent's influence. Atticus's behavior continued into his adolescence, getting aggressive and committing more crimes than he used to. Because of this, he was often punished because of this; even the Inpyres got sick of him, which had said something. Nobody came with him, since his family was dead and nobody truly looked out for him. And besides, Atticus was roughly 17 now. He could handle himself on his own, right? For years, Atticus was on his own, since nobody was really there to guide him, other than himself. But realizing the mistakes he made is what made him realize that being a criminal and aggressive was not the way of life. It took him years to clean up his act. By the time Atticus was 20, the remaining inpyres finally let him back into what they had left, with precaution of course. They weren't exactly sure if Atticus would act up again, but he surprised them all by acting generally normal. Even though Atticus was surrounded by people, he always had a feeling of loneliness deep inside of him. That is, until the time that Atticus was 26. He was walking in the middle of the night, not really caring about what was going to happen to him. However, he heard sounds of stabbing and screaming, so he rushed immediately to the scene. But it was too late. Instead, he saw a dead Inpyre mother. Her newblood, alive, was in the mother's idle arms. Atticus questioned himself about whether or not taking the child in as his own. He knew it was the right thing, though. He had always wanted to have a family of his own, to share his love, care and protection for. The only con was that the child would truly not be his? However, he didn't care whether he had his own kids or not, a family's a family, no matter what. He decided to take in the newblood as his own, even though it was a long process to adopt her. For years, all Atticus gave the newblood, known as "Miss Freyon" at the time, was love, appreciation, care, compassion, safety and trust, like any parent would. He always made sure his daughter would grow up to be a good person, unlike him, who had started off rocky. He made sure she never made the mistakes he made, and he did a good job at doing that. Another thing he made sure was that she was able to defend herself, so she wouldn't have to meet the same fate as her biological mother. Although, while raising Alyssum, Atticus decided to settle down and raise a garden of alyssums because he always wanted to. Even though, his daughter kept stealing multiple flowers, much to Atticus's dismay. Relations Family *Axleia Freyon (mother) (deceased) *Hansle Freyon (father) (deceased) *Yixmur Freyon (older brother), Elixmur Freyon (younger sister), Maline Freyon (younger sister), Byzan Freyon (younger brother), Frexle Freyon (younger sister) (all deceased) *Alyssum Freyon (adoptive daughter) *Liryisa (ancestor) (deceased) Romantic Partners *None Friends *None so far Acquaintances *Many Inpyres in Kilon Enemies *The Player (Genocide Route only) *Malware Quanzay Powers "Flight" Since Atticus has wings, he could be able to fly theoretically. However, due to his small wings, he's not able to fly up high or fast like his daughter. His weight is too much for his wings to handle. But, that doesn't mean he can't hover, which he does a lot. Whenever he's in mid thought, he tends to float but not very high up. Fire breathing Due to being an Inpyre, he is able to use fire breathing. He's not a Flamethrower, but he is quite excellent at using this skill. He only uses it for self defense, but he rarely gets himself into trouble anyway. He also uses it to as their own garbage disposal; just burn the bag and just throw the ashes into the grass. Quotes Flavor Text *''Look at what you've done. You've shattered this poor man's heart. ''Check *''You're filled with nothing but guilt. At least that's what you want him to think. ''Quote *''You attempt talking, but Atticus refuses to talk to you. ''Talk *''You strive to inquire, but this is not the time and place to inquire. ''Inquire Pre Battle *''First off, I'd like to eerily congratulate you. '' *''I never thought that someone your size would be able to take down my only child, and then slaughter them. '' *''But tell me human, how did it justify you? '' *''How did all these countless killings satisfy you? '' *''Because all you ever did was wreck havoc and... '' *''... Take my only happiness away.'' *''...'' *''...'' *''Now you're going to suffer the excruciating firey depths of hell when you're with me.'' During Battle *''Look here, human.'' *''You've made it this far. I've got to give it to you.'' *''But I'm not going to. '' *''All those murders, all of them... Did they not mean anything to you?'' *''... And I thought inpyres were vile creatures. But I was surely mistaken.'' *''You don't deserve my sympathy, you revolting creature. ''now rendered useless *''You've hurt me, but not enough. You weakling. ''Attack *''Come on, you can do better than that, can you? I mean, you slaughtered numerous amounts of people, and you're struggling to defeat me? ''Attack *''I'm stronger than you, it seems. Excellent. ''Attack *''Okay, we're getting closer to my demise. Not excellent. ''Attack *''I sure feel my SOUL aching, my body welting. ''Attack *''For her... ''4x *''Maybe if you hit one more time... With that DETERMINATION of yours... ''Attack *''Look at what you've done.... You've done it.... You've managed to beat me.... Hahaha......... I never cried in front of anyone anymore because I felt the need not to...... Heh.... I hope you're happy with yourself..... I hope you found a justifiable reason to murder me....... and my dear Alyssum....... my only sunshine....... ''Attack, Dying Trivia *Atticus wears glasses due to his poor vision. *Atticus's first name is derived from the character Atticus Finch from the book To Kill a Mockingbird. *His blood tastes like Sprite and appears clear just like the drink. *He doesn't get traumatized until Alyssum is murdered, proving that it takes a lot to tear down Atticus. *Atticus could have been the representative of the Freyon family, but he instead gave the opportunity to Alyssum. *Freyons are known to have addax styled horns; Atticus was the exception of the six children, having rather straight down horns. **Alyssum, however, isn't a Freyon by blood, yet she has addax horns. *Atticus occasionally bumps his head a lot whenever he floats off from midthought since he doesn't control how far up he goes because sometimes he doesn't know that he's floating. *His parents' names, Axleia and Hansle, are derived from the Star Wars characters General Leia Organa and Han Solo. Gallery Atticus by Aly.png|His appearance in color Atticus Battle Sprite By Jaz.png|His battle sprite atticus and alyssum past.png|Sketches consisting of a younger Atticus and Alyssum, as a child and nameless Credit *Jake for the colored picture. *Contactor & Wyv for making the Inpyre species. *TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade for the battle sprite. Category:OC Category:Inpyre Category:Male